


Willing Assistance

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Ianto's Duties, Jack being Jack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack is only trying to be helpful, but it’s not quite what Ianto had in mind.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Willing Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 117: Mind at anythingdrabble.

Bending over the filing cabinets, putting various papers and folders back where they belonged, Ianto gave a long-suffering sigh. It should have been a simple and straightforward task, done in a matter of minutes, but a certain someone was managing to complicate matters just by being where he was.

“Do you mind, Jack? At this rate it’ll take me until the middle of next week to file these.”

“Why would I mind? I’m in no hurry; I could quite happily stay right here all day.”

Ianto didn’t doubt it, he knew what his lover was like, but having Jack plastered right up against his back, arms locked around Ianto’s waist, hands occasionally wandering up or down as the spirit moved him, was interfering with Ianto’s ability to reach the lower drawers.

“Hmpf. You might not mind, but I do,” Ianto grumbled, straightening awkwardly and reaching for the next folder from the stack before shuffling sideways to the next cabinet, Jack shuffling obediently along with him.

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about,” Jack told him cheerfully. “You’re the one who said he was feeling a bit chilly; I’m performing a valuable service by warming you up.”

In retrospect, Ianto supposed his current situation could be considered his own fault; Jack could take seemingly innocuous comments quite literally at times. 

At a bit of a loose end having caught up on his paperwork during the recent lull in Rift activity, Jack had wandered down to the archives seeking a distraction, and asked if there was anything Ianto needed him to do, at which point Ianto had uttered the fateful words,

“Actually, yes; I left my jacket in my office and I’m getting a bit chilly…”

“Say no more!” Jack had replied. “Can’t have you getting cold!” and he’d wrapped himself around Ianto, clinging like the proverbial limpet.

There was no doubt that Jack was lovely and warm, meaning that Ianto no longer felt cold, but it was also absolutely not the kind of assistance Ianto had been hoping for.

“If you’d let me finish what I was saying, I’d been about to ask if you could get my jacket for me.” Ianto opened the filing cabinet drawer, flicked through the folders inside, and slotted the one in his hand into the correct place.

“But this is so much cosier!”

“While I don’t necessarily disagree,” because why would he when Jack put out more heat than a dozen hot water bottles? “It’s not exactly practical. I could finish this filing in five minutes if I didn’t have you wrapped around me like a blanket. As things stand, it’s probably going to take me closer to half an hour.” Ianto picked up another folder.

“Why the rush? Is there somewhere else you’d rather be?” Jack murmured in Ianto’s ear, nuzzling the side of his lover’s neck.

A shiver went through Ianto that had nothing whatsoever to do with being cold. Leaning back into Jack’s embrace, Ianto shook his head. “Nothing comes to mind…”

The End


End file.
